Ring A Ding Ding
by nannygirl
Summary: After Kitty found her engagement ring in the back of the Vista Cruiser Red announced he had ordered her a new one. Will Kitty tell him about her discovery? Will she still get her new ring? Will she still want it? My take on the end of Keep Yourself Alive.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Not That '70s Show nor its characters note the song the story is named after, Ring-A-Ding Ding by Frank Sinatra._

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you're doing great! Today I have for you a new RK oneshot! You all seemed to really like my last RK story and wanted to see more RK stories and that has really made me so excited to work on more RK stories including this one. I really do hope you all enjoy this piece. While I'm excited about it I'm also very very nervous too. This story takes place right after 'Keep Yourself Alive' which means that this story does take place in season 8…Hold your weapons! It does take place in season BUT there is no mention of Randy, Sam, or Fez/Jackie. Hopefully that's gotten you lower your weapons and either close out the story or calmed you down and convinced you to continue to read. Hoping it's the latter. That's one of the reasons I'm worried. Another reason is I'm worried it maybe a little OOC and if you do find it OOC part of me would like to apologize while the other part of me would like to say thank you! lol The characters just weren't the same in season 8. And you may be happy to know the idea for this story actually did not come from watching the episode. It actually came from watch you guessed it! An I Love Lucy episode—'Building a Barbeque'one of my all time fav episodes that I could watch over and over again! Anywoo back to the story I would also like to say a great big THANK YOU! To Eliza Ghost and Marla's Lost! Without the two of you this story would just be sitting in my pendrive collecting dust! Thanks for all your help and encouragement girls! You're both so wonderful! *hug**hug* Again I really do hope you enjoy this story! And if you have the time to leave a review on your way out, it would mean so very much! And please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ring A Ding Ding**

"Kitty!"

Hearing her husband call her name, Kitty quickly turned herself around eager to share with him the happy news of her new found—though never technically lost—engagement ring.

"Red…"

He held his hand out in front of her stopping her from saying anymore, "I just ordered you a new ring. The diamond is almost a caret, the band is white gold, the jeweler said it was the nicest one he had."

"Oh." Kitty said her excitement about finding her engagement ring suddenly gone, "Well that sounds beautiful."

"I know it won't have all the sentimental value of the old but…"

"But that ring is gone forever." She finished for him with a tone that she hoped he would buy as a sad one.

The light smile he gave her in return, told her that she had him fooled—for now. So she made the brave move of taking her hand that was holding onto her ring and lowering it into the pocket of her jacket; she kept her eyes on Red, trying to read his face to see if he had seen what she had done. If he did see her actions, either his facial expression didn't let on to his anger or he really want to buy Kitty the kind of ring he had always wanted to give her.

"Are you going to pick it up now?" Kitty questioned when she noticed the jacket her husband held in his hand.

Red continued to smirk, "That's right. And I want you to come with me."

"Me?" she asked slightly shocked.

"No, Bob." He said while frowning slightly, "Of course you, Kitty."

As Kitty gigged gleefully which caused Red's small smile to reappear, their long time neighbor and friend showed a less happy and more hurt expression.

"Hey, I'm good at picking out women's jewelry, Red." Argued Bob, "I got that bracelet for Donna for Christmas that she loved and wore every day until she lost it in the girl's locker room at school…" the afro haired man drifted off as he realized his daughter wasn't in school to lose her bracelet let, "Wait a minute…"

After chuckling lightly at the deep in thought look on Bob's face, Red turned back to his wife, "Come on, Kitty, let's get going. I don't want the place closing on us."

He then walked over to the passenger side of the Vista Cruiser and did the gentlemen thing of holding the door open for her. However, when she remained grounded in her spot behind the vehicle staring at the open trunk, he scowled, appearing both angry and confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She replied, shaking her head before bending down to scoop up the brown paper sack in her arms once more, "Okay, just give me a few minutes to put these groceries away."

Red's brows knitted closer together, "Just leave them there. We'll get to them when we get back."

"But they're some perishables in here that need to be put in the fridge." Kitty explained.

"Fine." Red mumbled before shutting the door.

While he wanted to get to the store soon he wasn't about to leave his wife behind either and so he made his way over to her, ready to take the bag and help her put away those perishables. And even though Kitty knew the exact space of where each item was supposed to go, it would go quicker if there four hands unloading the bag and not just two. Suddenly an idea struck Red and he grabbed the bag out of his wife's hold and grinned almost evilly at his friend.

"Here Bob." He said as he dropped the bag into Bob's hands, "Make yourself useful."

Kitty watched her husband's actions with a disapproving expression on her face, she didn't like him bossing poor Bob around and ordering him to put away their groceries. She was about to protest against the whole thing when she noticed Bob didn't look angry or hurt, as a matter of fact the guy was smiling!

"Sure thing Red." Bob grinned and nodded, his smile growing, "You know I think it's nice that you're getting Kitty a new engagement ring. It's like you guys are getting engaged all over again. It's so cute…it makes me wanna throw rice at you two crazy kids!"

When they heard the last part their neighbor's statement the married couple exchanged looks before turning back to Bob. Kitty let out a nervous giggle that matched the expression on her face as she fidgeted with her hands while Red stared back at Bob with a firm, warning type of glare in his hazel colored eyes.

"Bob, you throw rice as us and I'll throw my foot up your ass." He threatened.

An understanding nod was given by Bob and Red's grin made another appearance.

"Come on Kitty." he said heading back over to the right side of the parked vehicle, "Let's go get you your ring!"

This time when Red held the car door open for her, Kitty let out a happy laugh before sliding into the front seat. As soon as she was inside Red closed the door and walked around the front end of the car to get to the driver's side, then climbed in and started the Cruiser, backing it out of the driveway once Bob had moved off to the side to wave his friends off.

0o0o0o

Once The Forman's reached the jewelry store, Red put the car in park and instructed Kitty to wait for him in there while he went to pick up her ring. He explained that he wanted to be the one holding the ring when she first saw it and not some nobody jeweler. At first Kitty thought it was romantic but then she started to wonder why he'd even brought her along with him, couldn't he have easily given the ring to her at home? Still she didn't put up a fight and agreed to stay in the immobile vehicle.

Which is where she was now. Sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for her husband, as she gazed over the ring that Red had used when he had asked her for her hand in marriage. Kitty smiled down at the piece of jewelry that held so many memories including one that she kept very near to her heart, that same memory being the very first memory that was made with that ring. She loved the ring—really she did—from the day Red gave it to her and even now twenty six years later and after having found out the hidden truth about it. She was going to tell Red about its discovery but when he said he'd already ordered her the new ring—the new ring that had almost a full sized cart—well only a completely insane woman would turn down a ring like that!

All of a sudden Kitty's thoughts were interrupted by driver's door being yanked open. Somewhat startled she looked over but was relieved when she saw it was only her scowling husband.

"Dumbass." He muttered as he angrily slid himself into car, closing the door behind him.

The moment she heard Red mutter the word she knew something had happened; and when she put that together with the deep scowl indent on his forehead she knew it was something very, very bad. She waited a few seconds, nervously watching Red hoping she would see a change in attitude before finally deciding to speak up.

"No, no, no. He's not a dumbass." Kitty began to say, not wanting to believe the ideas already filling her head. In fact she sounded more like she was talking to herself than she was Red. However it didn't take long for her to give up and ask sadly, "What did the dumbass do?"

Not being able to bring himself to look at her, Red kept his eyes on the steering wheel as he replied, "He sold your ring."

"What?" she screeched out.

He heaved out a heavy sigh before giving Kitty the details, "He said some kid came in a little while ago looking for an engagement ring for his girl. He saw yours and insisted that it was the perfect one for her. The kid had the cash on him so the idiot jeweler had to sell it to him. Dumbass."

"Oh." She said in a heartbroken voice.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Red said truthfully, now looking over at her.

"It's okay, Red. It wasn't your fault." Kitty said while trying to muster up her best smile, "Well I guess we should just go back home now."

"Or not." he said unexpectedly.

Puzzled Kitty frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Kitty." Red began, a mischievous smirk already playing on his lips, "It's your day off. I'm my own boss so I can go to work whenever I want and right now I don't wanna go to work, I wanna spend some time with my girl. Away from those locusts that have taken over our house." he made sure to add in that last part.

Kitty giggled excitedly, obviously on board with his idea, "Okay. Well where do you want to go?"

"How about the lake?" he suggested.

Kitty's smile swiftly flattened as she asked in a very serious tone, "Not to go ice fishing, right?"

It was clear that Kitty remember how much '_fun_' their last ice fishing trip had been. Red on the other hand seemed to have forgotten or at least dismissed some of those memories of that day.

"Kitty, the ice on the lake thawed out weeks ago." He shared—letting her know that ice fishing was a negative.

"Oh." She replied and then let her smile reappear, "Well then I guess the lake it is!"

Red grinned at her giddiness but just a few seconds after he started the Vista Cruiser a thought entered his mind and he shook his head, "On second thought Kitty, let not go to the lake. Let's go back home…"

"Oh right, because it sounds so much more romantic when you say it." Kitty replied bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest, upset that just as quickly as he'd brought her hopes up he'd gone and dashed them.

"And…" Red continued with the statement his wife had interrupted, "gather up a few things and then drive on over to Inspiration Point." He smirked again and raised up both his eyebrows.

Shock covered Kitty's face before she blushed slightly, "Oh Red, Inspiration Point? We haven't been there in years."

"And I think it's about time to give it a long overdue visit." His smirk growing stronger, "What do you say?"

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Okay!"

"Okay!"

0o0o0o

Upon arriving back at their house both Red and Kitty were surprised to find none of the kids standing around in the driveway or sitting in kitchen. However, they didn't give it a second thought, figuring they were all down in the basement, and took advantage of not being seen. Quickly they packed up a few items—the necessary ingredients to make a few sandwiches, a thin old blanket, two glasses and one bottle of wine—in a small basket that they were lucky to have found in one of the kitchen cabinets. And then after Kitty's instance of leaving the Vista Cruiser here in case the kids needed it, the couple got into the orange Toyota and headed to Inspiration Point.

Once they reached the spot that had once been a popular make-out place for the couple, as well as several other couples in Wisconsin, they were hit with the fact that like many other things in life, the lovers hideaway had changed with time.

Some of the changes were good, like the various plants and trees having grown and become more breath taking and the added resting areas and benches. At the same time though, some of the changes were not as good such as the trash scattered throughout the ground and more importantly the name of the location. Red had been grumbling on about it from the moment they saw the hand written sign on the side of the familiar trail that read 'Welcome to Mount Hump!' Red wasn't sure what he was more upset over—the new name or that he found that handwriting on the sign to look vaguely familiar.

After taking many, many minutes to search the ground for a spot that wasn't littered with trash or other…unmentionables…the couple opted to forget the picnic idea and share their lunch in the parked car. Nevertheless Kitty didn't want to spend their entire trip inside the Toyota, even though the scenery was a stunning view to see out your window, it was even more stunning when you were out of your vehicle and experienced the beauty first hand. After giving not much of a fight Red agreed and soon the pair found a decent looking bench looking over the valley and made themselves comfortable.

"You know I bet it was one of the morons from this generation of dumbasses that changed the name of this place." Red groused, still not able to get over the name change, "They're always trying to change everything their parents did. They'd change their own names if they could."

"I think they can." Kitty replied frowning slightly before shaking the thought of her own children not being happy with their names, "I can't understand why they changed the name at all. Inspiration Point was such a more romantic name."

"Kitty, anything would be more romantic than Mount…well you know." he finished, clearing his throat and moving out his arm a little.

She nodded understandingly before letting her smile stretch out on her face, "Well aside from the name changing and the…littering," she said in lack of a better word, "It's nice to see that some things haven't changed. Isn't this still the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?"

"Yeah." He answered softly.

Smiling Kitty looked over at Red and when she saw that he was staring at her and not the striking landscape in front of them her smile doubled in size.

"Oh, Red." She said bashfully and released a little laugh that made Red chuckle a bit, "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"Uh…" he struggled with his reply; he could think of a few trips he and made up to this spot with Kitty but none were their last visits but then again he couldn't tell her that as his answer; if he did he knew the second the word 'No' left his lips their pleasant afternoon would be over, "Yeah. Of course I do, sweetheart."

Kitty watched Red carefully then turned her head back to face front, her grin never fading, "Yeah, I don't remember either."

The married couple shared another laugh before Kitty went on.

"All I remember is that it was sometime before the kids were born…"

"Yeah," he agreed, "back in the good ol' days."

"Red." She warned.

"What? Kitty, you know those days before we had the kids were good and _quiet_." Red stressed that last part, making it obvious he wasn't just referring to their biological children, "Those were the kind of days I thought we were going to get back when Eric left for Africa. Those dumbasses followed him home from school every day like a swarm of flies, couldn't they have followed him to Africa?"

She shook her head from side to side, "Well I for one am glad that they didn't. Having them here means we can keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Kitty, they're not our responsibility." He groaned aloud, "They're adults…dumbass adults but adults. They need to…"

"Okay, okay. You wanted an afternoon without the kids remember?" she interrupted his rant, "So I think we shouldn't talk about them either, okay?"

Despite his frown Red nodded, "Alright, fine."

For awhile the duo just sat there on the bench in a comfortable silence, enjoying the scenery, the peacefulness, and each other's company. Abruptly a deep laugh broke through the silence. Curious, Kitty shifted her head to face her husband.

"What?" she questioned, not being able to help her own grin.

"I was just thinking about the time we fell asleep out here that one night, remember?"

Kitty closed her eyes and laughed along, clearly she did remember, "And then we climbed that old oak tree in my parents back yard to sneak me through that window in my room so they wouldn't know I had stayed out past curfew."

"Yeah." Red smirked roguishly, "They never found out either did they?"

"Well Paula did, as you well remember." she started her answer with the reminder of her younger sister—who she shared a room with at the time—screaming in horror when Kitty had come in through their window, Red chuckled again and Kitty went on, "Daddy said something about hearing Paula screaming the next morning. I think he figured it out but he never told my mother. And thank God he didn't, otherwise I don't think either one of us would be alive today."

Red believed his wife's words as he said, "Ha ha, good old Burt."

Kitty smiled at the memory of her father before one other memory entered her mind.

"Do you remember the day we spent up here right before you left to Korea?" she asked while beaming brightly.

He grinned right back at her. Sure he remembered the memory of that day had been one of ones he would constantly replay in his mind when he was in Korea feeling homesick for home or homesick for Kitty.

"Yeah." He replied and snaked his arm behind his wife's shoulder, "How about when I proposed to you here?"

"Of course, I do." Kitty smiled a tight, happy smile and then went on into detail of one of her favorite memories she had made up there with Red, "We were sitting down on a bench like this one, talking, when you suddenly pointed out a family rabbits that you saw a few feet behind me. I turned around to see them but couldn't find them so I turned back around to face you and when I did, there you were down on one knee holding a small box with my sixty five dollar ring inside."

"You remember what I said?"

Smiling as she tilted her head, Kitty started to speak, "You said, 'Kitty, I love you truly. And I know I don't deserve a girl as wonderful as you but I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?' Then I said yes. And you know, I never did see that family of rabbits."

Another chuckled was released by Red as he scratched at his cheek, "There were never any rabbits, Kitty, I only said that so I could get you to turn away?"

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Well because I knew if I had you staring at me the whole time I never would have been able to work up the nerve to actually get down on my knee and ask the prettiest girl I ever met to spend the rest of her life with me." he confessed to her.

"Oh, Red." She gushed, smiling as she tried not to get too emotional.

Red smirked, "I was pretty surprised that you fell for it. There aren't any rabbits up here. There's nothing except a few deer. Like that one over there."

Following her husband's pointed index finger Kitty turned her head to look behind her. The sight that she saw made her frown. There was no deer standing in the area Red had been gesturing to—at least if there was she certainly couldn't find it.

"I don't see anything." Kitty said as her brows wrinkled closer together, "Where?"

Swinging her head back around to face Red, she let out a small gasp as soon as her eyes fell upon the unexpected sight before her. Red Forman down on his knee, with a small box holding a shinny diamond ring in his hands, his eyes locked on hers, looking just like he did twenty six years ago.

"Oh Red, I…" she brought her hand to her mouth speechless and not knowing what to say. This had to be one of the most romantic things he had ever done for her and…wait a minute… "I thought you said the jeweler sold my ring."

With a shrug of his shoulder and a smirk on his lips, Red replied, "So it'll be another lie you and to your list."

She laughed lightly, already feeling the tears beginning to build up in her eyes. Red could see the tears as well and knew he better speed this up before the water works really started. He did a quick clearing of his throat before reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"Kitty, I love you truly. And I know I still don't deserve a girl as wonderful as you, after all these years it's only become harder for me to imagine my life without you. Will you…" he drifted off realizing he wasn't quite sure how to phrase this next part, after a few seconds though he figured something out, "Will you stay married to me?"

Kitty giggled softly and nodded her head, "Yes. Yes Red Forman, I will stay married to you."

Not being able to wait any longer, Kitty leaned down to his level and laid her lips over his for long, loving, much earned kiss. When they pulled apart she quickly moved on to the second thing she was most excited for. Grinning blissfully she eagerly grabbed the ring box out of Red's grasp.

"Oh Red, it's beautiful." She said while taking the ring out of the box and getting ready to put it on.

"Hold on a minute." Red spoke up, stopping her in her tracks. He reached over grabbing the ring from her, "It may not be the same ring but I still wanna be the one to slip it on your finger."

Her smile grew as she felt her husband slip the gold band on her finger and then raised that same hand up to his lips to set as soft kiss on it.

Blushing slightly again Kitty giggled as she began to put everything together, "Red, you sly devil you. You had everything planned out didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Thank you Red." She said, looking down at her new piece of jewelry, "It really is such a lovely ring."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it for you." he spoke in a sincere tone, "And it cost a lot more than your old one too. I can show you the receipt…"

She watched him start to get up off the ground so he could retreat the bill of her ring from his back pocket; however she quickly stopped him before he could get the paper out and before he could lift himself onto his feet.

"Red Forman, did you really think I was upset over the price of my old engagement ring?" she questioned with a scowl.

"Well…" he paused and decided not to deny it, "yeah."

He soon regretted his decision when he saw his wife's scowl deepen. He thought about speaking up and try to change his answer but couldn't get a word in because Kitty had started to talk.

"I wasn't upset about the price, Red. I was upset because you had lied to me about the price." Kitty informed, "You could have gotten a ring out of a box of _Cracker Jacks_ and I would have loved it."

"Now you tell me." muttered Red, "That could have saved me a couple of hundred dollars…"

Choosing to ignore Red's gripping, Kitty continued on with the point she was trying to make, "Honey, I didn't marry you because of the ring you gave me or because of how much you said you paid for it. I married you because of you. Because I love you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still do." the corners of her mouth began to move upwards, "As a matter of fact…"

Though her words drifted off Kitty's actions were saying plenty. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her ring to show Red.

"That's your old ring." He said frowning and still kneeling, "The dumbasses found it?"

Kitty shook her head, "No. It was never really lost, I found it in the back of Vista Cruiser when I was getting out the grocery bag. I was going to tell you but then you started going on about a new ring and I guess I was blinded by this new _gorgeous_ ring." She explained to her husband who still appeared to be processing all of this, "But I would happily wear this ring again and wouldn't mind if you took this new one back."

Red's scowl deepened when he heard Kitty's offer and saw her start to take the new ring off her finger.

"No, no Kitty. You deserve this new ring." He said, putting his large hand over her smaller one to halt her actions, "You've deserved this kind of ring since the day I first proposed to you and even more so now after all these years of having to put up with me."

The couple laughed light laughs together.

"You deserve this ring, Kitty." Red repeated, squeezing her hand, his tone of voice telling her how much he meant his words.

She smiled a tight smile, "Thank you, Red. I love you."

"I love you too." he replied.

They each leaned in closer to the other until their lips touched for a quick but loving peck. Kitty let out another girlish giggles as they moved away from each other while Red gave a mere smirk.

"So now that I got you your new ring, could you do something for me?"

"What?" she asked a shy like smile.

His own smirk flattened and he became serious as he said, "Help me get back up; I made the mistake of getting down on my bad knee."

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? So-so? A+? B-? F? Lemme know in a review!_

_One quick little quick little note. Okay two notes. First, if you read this whole story just let me say thank you right now, Thank you! I'm sure the season 8 thing could have turned some of you all off and to have you read the whole story despite the season its taking place in means SO much! Second note. If you all want to read more RK stories please lemme know and if you've got any ideas for an RK story feel free to share and I'll try my best write it!_

_Until next time,thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
